


Dragon Ball X

by literaturabdsm



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaturabdsm/pseuds/literaturabdsm
Summary: The saiyans reached an earth controlled by the Red Ribon Army. They soon regret it.





	1. Landing

Well, this was written as a script for a comic….but till I get proper equipment, I'm not doing those anymore. So a finc and some illustrations will have to do X-) I don't have anything cooked up yet, but you can find me on deviantart as literaturabdsm. Some evil perversions up there already.

Beware: lots of yaoi rapish madness up ahead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The capital city of Earth boiled with activity in the earlier hours of the day. Cars hovered silently in the air in perfect order and people talked amicably in the streets as they moved about their business. Everyone was busy, but nobody was in a hurry; it was the ideal capital city.

The three alien visitors, however, didn't find the sight inspiring at all. They were glaring through the small window of their small spaceships as they pummeled towards the earth.

"C-could humans be stronger than what the droids informed?" Raditz asked, trying to come up with an answer to save some face. It had been hard to convince his powerful companions to accompany him all the way to this distant planet to retrieve his lost brother.

"No big power levels…" Vegeta grumbled, keeping an eye on the numbers the scouter was rapidly providing. He gazed down into the city. "Rustic buildings…No defense systems in sight. They are garbage…" He slumped back into his chair, a small tell-tale vein beating on his forehead. "Not that your brother is anything better…"

"At least we can have some fun after being stuffed in the pods for a year." Raditz offered.

As expected, Nappa was immediately charmed by the notion and he chuckled darkly. Vegeta's silence indicated it wasn't enough compensation, but Raditz wasn't all that concerned about him. Their prince was too stuck-up to waste his time tormenting him. Nappa, on the other hand, usually took out his frustrations on him. The earthlings would suffer in his place.

The space-pods were mere meters away from impact...or so the saiyans assumed. Suddenly, they bounced off the air. The engines shut down and they rolled like beach balls over an invisible surface, quickly leaving behind the city and its precious building and falling harmlessly into the sea. They sank like rocks.

Raditz, who had barely managed to grab onto the walls to remain on his seat, was the first to recover from the shock.

"That's...advanced tech…"

Vegeta made no comment. Limbs too short to reach the walls, the abrupt attack on the pods had him bouncing about the interior of the ship like a ball. He was now sprawled on the roof, letting out strangled growls as he struggled to hold into rationality and not blow up everything in a 5-mile radius.

Nappa wasn't in much better shape. His size had kept him firmly in place as the space-pod bounced and rolled, but unfortunately for him, the small spaceship was sinking upside down…and he couldn't roll around to sit on his ass. His neck was resenting the 100 pounds of muscle suddenly resting on it.

The calm waters of the ocean suddenly exploded into movement as three very angry alien warriors emerged from its entrails, holding their now drenched and wrecked spaceships above their heads. The fixed their unfriendly gaze upon the small regiment of armed soldiers waiting for them at the shore.

"Drop the spaceships and land with your hands behind your back!" General Blue commanded through a megaphone. "Now!"

Nappa didn't say a word. He made a sharp gesture with his fingers. The ground underneath the small regiment imploded and a wave of energy engulfed humans and machinery alike. The deafening explosion muted the agonic screams of the victims as their bodies were consumed and turned into ash. As the light died out, the waters rushed into a smocking crater, the ocean claiming three miles of ravaged land.

"WAHAHAHA!" Nappa cackled. "Damn Earthlings!"

"How about you don't do that again?" Vegeta growled. "Let's at least get some profit out of this dirt ball."

Their scouters beeped. The saiyans turned and saw two figures rushing towards them through the sky. They had decent power levels, so they suspected the identity of at least one of them even before they were close enough to reveal their faces. And they guessed right: Kakarot, their lost comrade, was rushing to meet them.

Their mocking smiles, however, banished as they took a good look at their fellow saiyan. He wasn't wearing armor, or the same uniforms they had seen on the soldiers. As a matter of fact, he wasn't wearing any fabrics, his powerful muscular body left to gleam in all its glory under the gentle light of the sun. A set of iron bands encircled his wrists and ankles, and a metallic loincloth encased his crotch in a tight embrace. As if that weren't enough, a collar had been locked around his broad neck.

The three saiyans stared in shock at the pitiful sight.

"You let them turn you into a slave?!" Raditz howled explosively as his two companions burst into laughter.

Goku blinked in surprise.

"Do…we know each other?"

The question helped Raditz recover from the shock.

"You…don't recognize me…?"

"The Earthlings must have messed with his brain." Vegeta theorized between chuckles. The brainwashing and enslaving of powerful races by weak but intelligent entities wasn't uncommon. "Lucky you. You get a second chance." Vegeta pointed at the human floating behind Kakarot; unlike the saiyan, he was wearing a uniform…although it was revealing far too much flesh. Vulgar creatures… "Kill the Earthling, and we might break you free of that collar."

Goku was confused. He had never seen these people…even their clothes were completely unfamiliar.

"Maybe Commander Red is right about you, Goku…" Yamcha said. "Look at their waists…"

He did, but aside from some weird furry belts, there was nothing odd…Suddenly, the belt of the louder one moved, uncoiling like a snake…and waving around like…

"A tail!" Goku gasped. He looked at his own, as if wanting to make sure they were exactly the same thing. They were. He turned around to regard the murderers wirily. "What…"

Raditz had calmed down. Well, if the humans had brainwashed his brother, then he wasn't such an embarrassment to their bloodline. There was still hope.

"We are saiyans, Kakarot, and so are you." He glared at the human; he was going to punch a hole through his chest. "Those bastards made you forget your mission. And they've turned you into a slave!"

"Wahahahaha!" Nappa was cackling on, tears now rolling down his bony cheeks. "And they collared you like a dog!"

Vegeta chuckled. It was funny.

"Kill the human, brother!" Raditz snarled; boy, if he were stronger, he would have ripped Nappa's ugly head right off. "Prove yourself to us!"

Yamcha and Goku exchanged a glance. They crossed their arms and regarded the invaders once again.

"I don't know what a 'saiyan' is or what mission you think I forgot." Goku said. "But I don't care. You just murdered a bunch of people, so you are coming with us. I say you surrender."

"Ohhh…" Vegeta purred. "A loyal slave? Can you be anymore pathetic?"

Nappa had stopped laughing, wearing now a feral grin. The impending carnage was at hand. His heart was racing with anticipation.

"Kill the human, Kakarot!" Raditz insisted. " You can't win."

"My name is Son Goku. And we can fight, if you want, but you can't win."

"At least he's got spunk!" Nappa chuckled.

Goku blinked in surprise and started to inspect his body, blushing.

"Where?! I bathed an hour ago!

"Enough with the games!" Yamcha barked, dropping into a fight stance. It had been a while since someone worthy threw a challenge at him. His blood boiled with excitement. "If we are gonna fight, let's start already. I'll be your opponent. Who's first?"

The saiyans regarded the belligerent earthling with annoyance; a pack of tigers confronted by an angry yipping Chihuahua.

"I will rip you apart." Raditz growled and banished, just to reappear in front of the insolent pest.

The saiyan had an impressive bulk. He smirked down at his prey, pleased with himself. How come he never learnt physical fortitude meant squat was a mystery, given the fact his boss-and the boss of his boss- barely reached his chest. As it was, he enjoyed the moment for a fraction of a second before the little man he was planning to rip apart suddenly moved.

Raditz howled as a hand clamped to his balls like a vice. His tail- unrolled for Goku's benefit- puffed out; his long mane stood on end like the spiky back of a threatened porcupine. Yamcha enjoyed his whimpers of pain for a moment, before landing a karate-chop to his neck. The burly saiyan grunted before going limp.

"Which of you, ladies, is next?" Yamcha asked petulantly, throwing the unconscious Raditz over to Goku.

"Leave me one…" Goku pouted, catching his so-called brother.

Nappa and Vegeta weren't smirking anymore.

"I…wha…His power lever's dropped to five again…" The older saiyan gasped. Angry, he removed his scouter and glared at it. "Damn thing is broken! They said this was the water-proof model!"

"They can manipulate their energy levels." Vegeta concluded, removing his own scouter. It was a bit of a relief to be able to take off the damn thing. "But they are still what they are…"

Nappa smirked.

"Aye… Can I have them?"

"Suit yourself. But don't kill Kakarot…He'll have to suffer first…"

Nappa pursed his lips. If it were up to him, a beating would be enough of a punishment for the poor bastard…but he wasn't about to argue with his prince over some third-class rascal. He cracked his knuckles in preparation, eyes fixed on the earthling who had dared humiliating one of his comrades.

"I'm your opponent now."

Yamcha's smile grew wider. This one was much, much stronger.

The two warriors eyed each other for a few moments. Nappa was hoping the rat would make the first move; the "rat" was assessing the potential weaknesses and strengths of this new foe. A base power-level of 10.000 wasn't something to take slightly. The saiyan finally lost his patience and lunged forward with a fearsome battle-cry.

Nappa soon grew irritated; the earthling's defense was flawless. He steadily increased the speed and power behind each assault, but the little garbage was still able to block him. Yamcha was also getting frustrated; after almost five minutes of trading moves, he was still unable to change to the offensive. The big brute was obviously a very experienced fighter. It was best to start playing dirty….

Nappa blinked when the earthling smiled and…winked at him.

"Boy…" He whispered. "I can't wait to fuck your ass…"

"Wh…what…?!" Nappa's flawless offensive faltered slightly.

"Want me to suck you instead?"

"…s…suck…me…?!"

Mockery and intimidation were common physiological attacks, but Nappa wasn't smart enough to quickly identify and classify the unexpected. Yamcha's out of the blue sexual innuendos slowed him down and wrecked a rhythm so carefully tuned and perfected through decades of war.

It was an opening Yamcha was quick to exploit. His hands knifed forward, punching two holes on the saiyan's armor. His fingers quickly felt their intended prey…and they latched to them with cruel unrelenting force. Nappa yowled shrilly, waves of searing pain spreading from his nipples.

"What the fuck, you shit…!" He roared, enraged. He raised his huge arms, vent on squashing the impudent bastard like the pestering bug he was.

It was a dreadful mistake to make. Yamcha released his nipples just as those huge hands came flying down at him. He flung himself underneath the saiyan's spread legs. As he flew back up, his hand latched to the poor bastard's crotch. Nappa shuddered and froze. Yamcha grabbed his tail for good measure and gave it a little squeeze.

"What's wrong with you…?!" Nappa whimpered, shocked out of his wits.

"I was kidding." Yamcha purred, kneading his balls. The saiyan trembled. He loved that about men; no matter how big or crude, they would all be reduced to whimpering and trembling puppies once something clamped on their balls hard enough. "You are too big for me. But 16 will be pleased."

"You …you crazy faggot…!" Nappa shrieked. "F-fight like a man!

"You don't know the customs of this planet."

Holding nothing back this time, Yamcha twisted the saiyan's balls and yanked them down. Nappa gaped, his eyes going momentarily blank. It was the first time in more than 70 years of gruesome battles that he experienced such agony. Yamcha turned him around, finishing him off with a savage uppercut. Nappa's head snapped back as a gush of blood sprinkled out of his mouth.

Yamcha waited impatiently for the body to stop convulsing and go limp; he wanted to test himself against the last saiyan. Two huge hands latched to his head. He gasped and looked in shock as Nappa's head dropped back forward and the saiyan's bulging maddened gaze fell on him. He was pulled out of his shock by a sharp pain in his ears; the saiyan was squeezing him…and the pressure was growing as steadily as the pain.

Acting in sheer shock and terror, Yamcha started kicking the saiyan in the crotch, but instead of buying him freedom, the pain seemed to empower the alien monster. With a gurgling snarl, Nappa pushed him close into a deathly bear hug…and squeezed. Yamcha yowled in agony as waves of searing pain spread across his body.

Vegeta didn't bother to warm his companion as Kakarot flew in to aid his human friend. It would have been useless. The old warrior's brain was on auto-pilot at that point. A two-fisted punch to the nape of the neck, and his servant dropped his prey and would have fallen into the raging waters below if Kakarot hadn't grabbed him by the back of his armor.

"Damn, that was close!" Yamcha gasped, rubbing his ears furiously, trying to massage away the buzzing. "That guy is a monster!"

"And that one is even stronger." Goku said with a smirk.

Yamcha sighed. Despite all his training, there were still assholes out there that were way stronger than him. Boy, if Red Commander could just let him do something different. All this fighting and getting his ass kicked was starting to wear him down.

"I'll take these two to base." He grumbled, taking the prisoners. He turned around to glare at the last saiyan. "Last chance, pal. You gonna surrender? It'd save you a lot of pain later."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to keep his composure. But a tell-tale little vein was happily beating in his forehead.

"Can't say I'm not surprised. It's odd for an insect to earn the honor of dying at my hands."

"Quite an ego for such a small guy."

Vegeta cackled; he loved to be underestimated. It made the shock and horror on his victim's faces all the more pleasurable.

"You really think size matters?"

" Yes." Goku answered vapidly.

"Shut up!" Yamcha snarled, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Just hurry up and meet me at base."

Yamcha flew off, still grumbling under his breath. Now alone with the other saiyan, Goku couldn't hold his enthusiasm anymore. Despite what had just happened, he looked so sure of himself. This promised to be a great match.

Vegeta didn't expect much from Kakarot, but he was a bit confused by his demeanor. He looked quite cocky and relaxed for a slave. The collar he wore had a small blinking light on it; it was a piece of tech, and it was unlikely that it was a simple tracker. Even the most pathetic of saiyans despised being trapped and under the thumb of someone else; harsh punishment was the only way to ensure cooperation…temporal begrudging cooperation…

But Kakarot didn't seem unhappy…or tormented.

"The brain damage must be greater than I thought…"

"I'm not brain damaged!" Kakarot barked.

"That's a pity." Vegeta chuckled. "It's the only viable excuse to justify your ungraceful servitude."

Goku smirked. The alien was going to understand how things worked around here soon enough. But, for now…

"Do you wanna fight or not?" He challenged. "You will lose…but I'd take the chance. Once at base, it'll be a while before you are allowed to move freely again."

"You've got some nerve." Vegeta sneered. "I'll give you a little gift before you die." He tensed his muscles, gathering energy. "Behold the power of our breed!"

Goku's eyes widened as the saiyan's ki began to rise exponentially. His small body started to glow and lightening sizzled out of his trembling limbs. The earth started to tremble and the waters grew agitated, seemly in agony. Above them, clouds started gathering, the winds forced to change course as a new gravitational pull appeared on the sky.

The people in the city went deadly silent and all movement ceased abruptly. But as soon as it started, the hellish phenomena ceased. The earth rumbled into stillness once again; the clouds dispersed and the light of the sun fell upon them once again. It took them a moment to recover, but in a world of androids, super humans and magical dragons, it was hard to shock people. They were soon chatting and laughing again.

Goku held his breath as the saiyan stopped. He started to relax and his power-level slowly dropped back to its base-level. Looking a bit winded, he straightened and crossed his arms again. Boy, oh boy…!

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Vegeta barked, irritated by Goku's beaming face. "Did they fry your brain so much you can't recognize danger even if it spits you in the face?"

"You are strong." Goku admitted. "Besides me, you are the most powerful organic in this planet." As Vegeta recovered from his shock in the face of such insolence, Goku continued. "With Red Commander's training, I'm sure you will reach golden state too."

"…what…? Golden…state…?"

Goku's smug-ass face became even smugger.

"You showed me your true power. I guess it's only fair I show you mine."

Goku started powering up. The earth and the winds were not disturbed by his power, but Vegeta could feel the force grinding down on his bones. For a moment, he was sure the effects of the spiraling energy were confusing his eyes, because Kakarot's dark mane started to change color. Soon, it was impossible to deny it; it had turned golden and it was glowing with a light of its own.

Kakarot's fiercing snarls reached their peak and he straightened, seemly imploding and getting consumed by his own light. Vegeta covered his eyes, unable to bear its searing bite any longer. As soon as the pressure subsided, he looked again. His heart jumped to his throat: floating before him was the warrior of legend: the entity whose power was said to be unmatched, the warrior that was destined to slay Frieza and avenge the sodomized honor of the saiyan race. Kakarot, the lousy, inbred, third-class, enslaved Kakarot was the Legendary Super Saiyan…

"NO!" Vegeta shrieked explosively, unable to accept what he was seeing. "NO! NO, NO NO…!"

Goku stopped smirking and rubbing his nose petulantly. He recognized that shrill mantra; the dude was about to go into hysterics. People did that a lot when faced with a reality they couldn't accept. He had grown used to it over the years.

"Don't be scared." He said. "I won't fight you if you don't want to. Red Commander will punish you for what you did…But you'll be fine."

"HOW?!" The saiyan kept on yowling. "HOW?! HOW?!"

"How what?"

"How the fuck did YOU turn into the legendary super saiyan!? What the fuck did you do!? I am the prince of all saiyans! It should have been me!"

"…calm down, man…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! This is bullshit! This is just a light show! DIE!"

Goku blinked; the saiyan was suddenly on him. His speed and strength were nothing to him, but he was quite impressed by his style. Despite being crazed by rage, the guy wasn't flailing around blindly. He was aiming each punch with flawless precision.

"You are good!" He praised openly. "If I didn't have so much power, I would be in a lot of trouble right now!" Ecstatic to have found a competent sparring partner, Goku rushed in. He accepted a punch square to the head just to grab the saiyan's pants and take a look at what they hid. "Good dick-size too!"

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!"

"I'm not mock-"

"You low-tire scum!"

"…"

"I am the prince of all saiyans! I am an elite warrior! You are nothing!"

Goku frowned in concern. The dude had too much ego; not that he gave a damn about being called names, it's just that the longer it take Red Commander to break him, the more he would have to wait to have him as a sparring partner. After seeing him fight, he was even more impatient for that day to come. Maybe if he humbled him a bit before taking him to base…

Vegeta threw another punch. This time, instead of simply blocking, his foe caught his fist. He pulled him forward and raised his leg. Unable to move fast enough, Vegeta braced himself for impact. It never came.

Goku held the saiyan across his raised thigh and then slam the open palm of his right hand across his buttocks. The impact produced a loud dry smack that was probably heard all the way to the city…just like the shrill shriek that accompanied it.

"You shit…!" Vegeta panted, struggling to get up. Another wave of searing pain spread from his ass. "OWWW! Fuck! Stop it! YAARGH!" The smacks kept raining down on his sore ass, each more painful than the last. His struggles became more frantic. "Stop! Stop it! OW! You can't do this to me! I'm royalty! STOP IT!"

"I don't know what that word means." Goku said, landing one last smack before proceeding to caress the punished butt. It was a small break, and essential to avoid damaging the skin.

"I'm your real Master, you dense buffoon!" Vegeta coughed out. "Release me!"

Kakarot laughed, and the malice in his voice sent shudders up Vegeta's spine. It was starting to dawn on him that things could get really, really nasty for him now.

"You are a slave…whatever your name is. And the faster you accept it, the faster you will be able to train with me!"

"Train with…OW! FUCK!"

"Stop cursing. Some of the others don't like that and it can get you in trouble."

Vegeta ignored that and he kept on cursing and yowling for a while. Eventually, however, his body started to resent the lack of air and he was force to stop. Now, all that could be heard were the sharp dry smacks of Goku's hand impacting against Vegeta's unprotected buttcheeks. The only sound coming out of his mouth was short raspy gasps and moans. The flailing also stopped, and he could do nothing but dig his nails on Goku's flesh.

But then, movement caught his watery gaze. Vegeta fixed his wild eyes on Kakarot's waving tail. It was a low and cowardly move. But then again, he was getting smacked repeatedly in the ass, so…

Goku was feeling a bit guilty. He should have stopped the spanking a while ago, but it was really nice to be the smacker for a change. And Vegeta's compact butt was so cute to look at…

Every thought banished in sudden explosion of agony as sharp deed dug on the tender nerve-endings of his tail. Instincts taking over, he grab Vegeta's tail as the poor bastard was trying to fly away from him. He took it to his face and was ready to chop down on it in retaliation. He stopped abruptly, unpleasant memories of wearing a muzzle for a month flashed in his mind.

Vegeta was punching and kicking Kakarot as hard and as fast as he could, but the damn bastard didn't seem to feel his blows. He finally had an idea and lifted his arm, gathering the necessary energy to build a kienzan. He was grabbed and pushed down into Goku's thigh again.

"No! Don't spank me again…! Gah…!" He started gurgling incoherently and his eyes went blank.

Goku smiled as he continued to aggressively rub the base of Vegeta's tail. The saiyan went limp and started trembling. To the inexperienced eye, it would seem the poor bastard was having a seizure, but Goku knew better.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" He teased. He took a finger to his mouth and licked it thoroughly before shoving it into Vegeta's asshole, penetrating the resilient fabric of his uniform as if it were a piece of paper. He kept pushing till his knuckles buried in Vegeta's punished tush. He started shoving it in and out as his thumb pressed gently the sensitive bulb between the asshole and his hanging ball-sack.

Vegeta grabbed harder into Goku's thigh, gasping for air. Never in his life had he experienced so much pleasure. It was so much it was almost painful the bear. In those seconds, he forgot his name, his breed, his pride, the fact there was someone else with him. The world was only the growing pressure on his crotch and the waves of pleasure shutting up his spine. For a brief second, he wished it would never end…

But then it did. Vegeta felt an intense anguish that left him on the verge of tears. Before he could fully recover his senses and wail in protest, his pants were roughly pulled down. He was lifted up and he was so disorientated that he didn't even protest. He stared dazedly at Kakarot as he maneuvered his hardened dick into his mouth. A loud cry escaped his throat as the throbbing member was encased in that hot wet cocoon.

Goku almost chocked as the saiyan cummed in his mouth. He hadn't expected it so soon. Vexed, he suckled on the cock even as it was happening, making Vegeta shudder and groan torturously. He considered continuing even when the trembling member went limp on his waving tongue, but the saiyan had dropped on his head and was perched there, trembling like a leaf. Ah, well, whatever. There would be time for a proper oral.

Goku pulled the saiyan back, making sure to lick the head of his limp cock as it slid out of his mouth. He sure tasted sweet.

Vegeta was panting, trying to catch his breath and process what the fuck had just happened. He wondered if this was just a dream, a nightmare he couldn't wake up from because he was still inside his pod and breathing the narcotic gas. He would wake up when they entered Earth's gravitational pull…and he would emerge with the others to a world without human life, with another low-class saiyan obediently waiting for them, and ready to join them in a new mission…

Oh, but his ass hurt so much…

"You are kinda cute when you aren't yelling." Kakarot said. Vegeta stared at him. Oh, that son of a whore…! "Remember what I said: the faster you accept what you are, the faster we can train together."

And with that said, he landed a quick chop to the side of his neck and Vegeta went limp in his hold. He flung his small body over his shoulder and flew off to base.


	2. Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, keep in mind English isn’t my first language XD If you see something that sounds weird, don’t hesitate to comment <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Wicked drawings and yums: http://literaturabdsm.deviantart.com

Despite how grossed out he felt, Raditz diligently licked every inch of his trainer’s foot. Number 17 kept a close eye on him, enjoying the attentions but careful not to show it. He lost it when the saiyan caught his thumb on his mouth and started suckling on it like a calf on its mother’s tit. 

 

“You have talent, boy.” The praise slipped from his lips as he started to lovingly rub his cock. He raised his legs and dropped them heavily on Raditz’s shoulders. He leaned back on his chair, presenting his ass to his trainee. “Fuck me with your tongue, boy.” 

 

The saiyan obeyed without hesitation, and 17 moaned as a hot wet tongue wormed its way into his tender insides. As a reward, the android sent a directive and the machine strapped to Raditz’s backside beeped in response. The saiyan groaned as the mechanical cock that had been slowly moving in and out his ass started pumping harder. Underneath, a set of rings began working. They had been slid into his dick and began moving up and down, caressing the tender organ with their soft vibrating insides. 

 

Spurred by the attention, Raditz started rocking his head back and forth, mimicking a fornicating hip. His tongue, kept tight and curled, served its role well, and he shoved it in as far as it would go. There was a time he had been more careful, and had received punishment for not performing properly. Now understanding what was good and what was punishable, he squashed 17’s ball sack with his forehead with each thrust and buried his nose on the tender flesh that separated it from the android’s asshole. 

 

The android didn’t mind the incipient ache as the saiyan’s tongue rapidly moved in and out of his shivering sphincter. The big bastard had the hottest, thickest tongue he had ever felt. It was almost like a cock, just wetter and more flexible. It was also insanely long, and he was certain it could tickle flesh that was never caressed before. As it continued snaking and waving inside his body, 17 rubbed his cock faster. The pressure was building. 

 

Raditz closed his eyes in frustration when the android started moaning and shivering. He couldn’t stop the attentions, but if the bastard cummed, the machine raping him and molesting his dick would stop functioning. He had been kept on edge forever. The little shit had to endure more; he had to let him cum tonight…

 

17 groaned and moaned as the pressure on his crotch was finally released in a wave of overwhelming pleasure. Cum started spitting out of his hardened dick and into the thick hair of his pet. He enjoyed the delicious pulsations- watching in glee as the gooey substance glided down into Raditz’s face- until the last waves died out. He patted the saiyan in the head, and he obediently stopped moving. The machine forcefully masturbating and sodomizing him also halted all movement. 

 

“That was excellent, boy.” 17 praised as he let the last drops of semen cascade down the saiyan’s sweaty face. He lifted his legs and hopped to his feet. “Very good.”

 

Raditz was trembling with rage and frustration, but he stayed still, his hands on the floor, tail curled between his legs. Unlike Nappa, he understood how the world worked. The strongest did with the weakest whatever they wanted and the weak just had to endure and hope to survive. 

 

Raditz grunted as 17 sat on his back. Cold fingers settled on the base of his tail and started rubbing it tenderly. The saiyan cried out as if a knife had been dug on his flesh. After days of being kept on edge, pleasure had become just another form of agony. But instead of going ballistic and attempting to free his cock from the little gadget preventing it from emptying his cramping balls, Raditz stayed put, sobbing and trembling, but making no attempt to escape from his torment. 

 

“I think you are finally ready to meet Commander Red.” 17 stated, still rubbing the base of the saiyan’s tail, completely unsympathetic to his suffering. All he cared about was how soft that FUR was and how good his burning sweaty and shivering back felt against his butt and tender ball sack. “Would you like that?”

 

“…yes…m-master---17…”

 

“Okay!” 17 gave the saiyan’s butt a friendly smack and hopped off his back.

 

Obedient, Raditz sat back and put his hands behind his back. The android sent a signal to the cuffs locked snugly around the saiyan’s wrists. They beeped in response. How they worked was a mystery for both men; they just knew it would be impossible for Raditz to pull them apart until a new command was sent. His arms were effectively incapacitated.  
17 hooked a short leash to the iron collar cinched around the saiyan’s neck and gave it a tug. Raditz rose to his feet and shuffled behind him. His poor swollen balls were squashed by his muscular legs with each step, making him flinch and whimper every time. 

 

“Be good to Commander Red, and you won’t have to endure that hard-on for much longer.”

 

“…yes, master 17…” 

 

*******

 

Raditz was far older than he looked. He had seen a thousand armies, and faced hundreds of tyrants, kings and emperors. And yet, the Earthlings managed to surprise him once again. Their respected and beloved leader wasn’t a powerful demon, like Frieza; he wasn’t either an intimidating warrior, like King Vegeta had been. Red Commander was a female human. 

 

Used to dominant woman, however, what was hard to understand wasn’t the gender, but the evident fact that she wasn’t a warrior. Her arms and legs looked fit, but there was no muscle definition. There wasn’t a single scar on that pale pinky skin and her face looked like it belonged in a fancy marble statue, all delicate lines and round edges. That nose and those cheekbones had never been shattered by a strong set of knuckles. That gorgeous little thing looked more like the spoiled sex-pet of some rich landlord than the commander of an insanely powerful and discipline regiment. 

 

Yet, there she was…raping- doggy-style- the living lights out of his brother. Kakarot was grunting and gasping as she slammed her hips against his ass at an unrelenting pace, burying deep into his insides what looked like a rubber tube the size of Nappa’s huge cock. A loud wet smack resounded in the room each time their bodies met and sweat sprinkled out of Kakarot’s flushed body as his body was jarred with each impact. Seeing this, Raditz did wonder if her appearance was deceiving and she was far stronger than it seemed. After all, Vegeta did look like a fucking toy. 

 

Suddenly, all action stopped, and puzzled, Raditz looked away from their furiously rocking hips to the female’s face. Meeting her gaze, he instinctively looked down. He dropped to his knees and bowed until his nose was brushing the cold steel floor. It didn’t really matter why that woman was in charge; she was, and that was it. 

 

“So…one of the proud mighty saiyans finally decided to get over himself.” Raditz frowned. Her voice was painfully high; she sounded like a child. “Raditz, was it?” He assumed it was a rhetorical question, but then he heard leather creaking and the threatening hiss of an uncoiling whip. He braced himself for the lashing, reprimanding himself for not learning not to take anything for granted. Unlike 17, however, Red Commander did not hit him. “I asked you a question, slave.” 

 

“That is my name, Commander Red.”

 

“You will call me Mistress unless in combat service, slave.”

 

“Understood, Mistress.”

 

“Very good, Raditz-kun!” She patted him in the head with her boot, much to his outrage. “I really like smart pets.”

 

The dry snap of fingers was followed by light footsteps. The stench of horny male saiyan stabbed his nostrils before Kakarot’s ugly feet stepped into his limited line of vision. It was hard to suppress the urge to lunge at him. This was his fault!

 

“Your brother is horny, Raditz.” Red Commander’s voice forced him back to attention. “Help him.”

 

The saiyan had no idea about Earth slangs. For a moment, he pictured horns on his brother’s head and wondered what sick game they were playing at. He sat up. There was a horn involved…just not the type he had assumed. Kakarot’s throbbing cock was right in front of his face and Raditz was shocked by its size. It was infuriating! He was the eldest!!

 

This time, the whip did crack against his back, making him shriek in agony and surprise. Red Commander’s piercing voice, however, was even more painful…and strangely terrifying. 

 

“Why aren’t you doing what I told you!?” 

 

Raditz’s mind raced, trying to understand what the hell she meant. It didn’t him take long, and the realization of what was being asked of him hit him like a sack of bricks. He stared at Kakarot’s cock in disbelief and disgust. The poor saiyan failed to cope fast enough with the horror of his reality, because the whip bit his back yet again.

 

“AUGH!! But he’s my fucking brother!” He shrieked. “This is incest!”

 

“It’s called oral sex.” Kakarot corrected.

 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I thought he was ready.” 17 apologized. Raditz whimpered as he grabbed his leash. “I’ll make sure he gets it this time.”

 

“I’m sure he’s sorry.” Red Commander said brightly, putting her fragile-looking hand on that horrible creature’s shoulder. She looked back at him, and her warm smile confused the poor saiyan even more. “Aren’t you, Raditz?”

 

“…y-yes, Mistress, yes I am.” 

 

“Pleasure your brother’s dick with your mouth.”

 

Raditz whimpered and turned to look at his brother’s hardened dick. He gaped at it, wondering if obeying was even worth it anyway. 

 

Tired of waiting, Goku decided to help his poor brother out. He seized his head and shoved his dick into his gaping mouth. Had it been an earthling, Raditz would have gagged and barfed all over the floor, but saiyans had different anti-chocking mechanisms. Instead of attempting to throw stuff out, their throats expanded and relaxed to allow the obstruction to slide down into their powerful stomachs. Said mechanism had made Goku very popular among his comrades, and he was now able to understand why. Raditz’s throat fit his giant cock like a glove. 

 

His brother wasn’t as happy with the situation. With a chunk of hot flesh stuck on his throat, he was suffocating. Panicking, he tried to pull back, but Goku effortlessly held him against his crotch. Gnawing on that dick didn’t work either; the sick bastard seemed to even enjoy the motion of his mouth on the hardened flesh. After a few seconds of futile struggle, he started to feel light-headed and his growls of outrage were reduced to pleading gurgles. 

 

Goku pulled out just enough to let Raditz take in a few shuddering intakes of air through his nose before ramming his cock down his throat again. He pulled out and his brother braced himself for another thrust. But Commander Red intervened, giving the unexpected Goku a sharp smack in the ass. 

 

“Ow?!”

 

“Don’t be such a brute! Let him work it a bit!” 

 

Kakarot sighed, but did as he was told, pulling out until the head of his dick was resting on Raditz’s tongue. Discouraged after being humiliated and used yet again, the older saiyan didn’t try to fight again. He started slobbering on his brother’s cock as if it were a lollipop. He had never done oral to a man before, but many slaves and prisoners had attempted to gain his mercy- the poor idiots- by pleasuring him in any way he demanded. He knew how a great blow-job was supposed to be done. After a moment, he started moving his head up and down, using his tongue to caress every inch and wrinkle of the burning member. 

 

“Ah…” Goku moaned, his eyes rolling back. “You are good…!” 

 

Raditz tried to ignore the comment as he continued to work. After the initial warm up, he moved forward, slowly sliding Kakarot’s cock back inside his throat. He kept it there, knowing the convulsing muscles would massage the organ like the hand of a seasoned hooker. He pulled back then to suckle on it again, before sliding it back on that trembling case of warm wet flesh. He could feel the cock twitching, the veins pulsating excitedly, it growing hotter…

 

Commander Red moved and Raditz’s eyes darted to the side to keep her on sight. But she was moving to his back, and with Kakarot’s cock impaling his head, he was unable to turn around. 

 

“Don’t stop!” His younger brother snapped with startling authority. “Or I’ll finish it.” 

 

Raditz resumed his attentions, but it was impossible to concentrate knowing that horrible bitch was behind him.  
With a smile on her face, Bulma waited. As expected, the saiyan was too nervous to keep up the good performance and Son-kun lost his patience. After his brother tried to pull back yet again, he seized his head and started face-fucking him with clumsy frantic thrusts. She had tried to refine his technique, but Goku was only refined when it was about pleasuring others; when it was about his own relief, the poor thing behaved like an animal, and no matter how much conditioning-training he was subjected to, it seemed that would never change. 

 

Not that it really mattered. Raditz’s attention was once again fully focused on his brother. With a smile, Bulma seized his tail and squeezed. The saiyan slumped slightly, but 17 had trained him well. Although with effort, he arched his back to present his ass to her. 

 

All the new-trainees wore a Capsule Corp. Chastity Belt. A 5-inches dildo was always safely encased inside their asses and a crafty little mechanism could make it vibrate or even move in and out of the helpless hole. Females “enjoyed” the attention of a similar apparatus on their snatches, but males had their cocks stuffed into small tubes with movable rings attached. Those rings would move up and down their shafts, their soft insides capable of vibrating at different speeds. Good pets were allowed to cum, but nasty indocile animals-like the saiyans-had a little tube inserted in their urethra to prevent cumming. Under her roof, pleasure wasn’t a right; it was a privilege.  
In her defense, however, those things weren’t meant to be used for so long. Enduring four weeks of pre-training was unprecedented, and Bulma winced when she saw how swollen Raditz’ balls were. 

 

“You are being a good boy, Raditz-kun.” She said, patting tenderly the saiyan’s sweaty ass. “So I will reward you. I hope you are smart enough to appreciate my compassionate gesture.”

 

Raditz’s answer was another stream of gurgling moans and shuddering gasps, but his opinion didn’t really matter.  
Bulma pressed a small button on the belt always cinched around her waist and the chastity belt opened like a flower, releasing the saiyan’s hips and tormented cock. She bent over to slowly slide the thin tube out of his urethra. 

 

“Aghh.rruuugh…!!”

 

Goku howled as Raditz wailed with his cock stuffing his throat. His convulsing muscles gave his hardened member the last loving stimulation it needed. His balls emptied themselves directly into his brother’s stomach. 

 

Raditz’s head was reeling, trying to cope with the searing agony biting his dick and the disgusting reality of what Kakarot was doing to him. As he was starting to recover, Goku pulled out and the last droplets of semen fell into Raditz’ tongue. He noticed in wonder that semen tasted like sugary water…and then he started to heave and gag. 

 

“Don’t throw up on my floor, slave, or I’ll strap the chastity belt on again.”

 

“It doesn’t taste bad.”

 

“Son-kun!” Goku jumped and looked at her. “Who gave you permission to cum? I wasn’t done yet!!”

 

He thought of a dozen excuses, babbled incoherently for a moment as he frantically thought of saying one, then another, then another…Finally, Goku sighed and lowered his head. 

 

“Hope you enjoyed it, because it will be the last you get all week!”

 

He pouted but didn’t protest. He knew it was useless. Besides, Bulma was more likely to give him a chance to redeem himself soon enough. 

 

Without a word, he walked up to the bed and picked up his chastity belt. Fortunately enough, it was one of the old models, and there was no wicked needle going inside his poor dick. It was just uncomfortably tight and hermetic. And, as always, his damn balls started itching the moment the damn thing beeped and closed. He hated that damn thing.  
Bulma kept an eye on Goku to make sure he did as he was told. Obediently, he had slid the dildo into his ass and locked the chastity belt in place. Good. Now she could deal with his brother. She grabbed his tail again and gave it a tug. He stopped heaving and raised his ass again. The poor thing was trembling like a leaf now and his moans were starting to sound like sobs. 

 

Feeling a bit guilty for not supervising his pre-training closer, she placed the head of her mechanical cock on Raditz’s rosebud. She applied a steady increasing pressure, allowing his sphincter to accommodate to the intruder as it ventured inside his body. She had to be gentle; otherwise, a pleasant evening with her and a punishing session with the androids would be no different. And it had to be different.  
Much to her satisfaction, the saiyan was moaning by the time her thighs came to rest against his sweaty ass-cheeks. She started rocking her hips gently. 

 

“Tell me about your breed, Raditz-kun. About your partners.”

 

“I…ah….” 

 

The cock embedded into his ass starting moving faster. And suddenly, the damn thing started vibrating so hard his entire backside seemed to be shacking. His abused genitals didn’t take the sudden powerful stimulation very well and his mind reeled, seemly unable to identify if the sensation was pleasurable or painful. Thankfully, it stopped as soon as it had started, and he was left slumped on the ground, drooling and trembling. The cock, however, was still in…moving in and out, slowly and gently.

 

“Answer my question, slave. Where do you guys come from? What do you do?”

 

The saiyans were individualistic to a fault, but their hatred and despise for other breeds kept them united and very loyal to each other. It was one against another, but always united against outsiders. And this person, much like Frieza, seemed to think they were animals that needed to be tamed, and that could be used in whatever way they desired. Raditz, however, was a slave among slaves. Relentlessly mocked and bullied by one, and commanded to do the most degrading tasks by the other, he felt no love for his companions. And if they ever managed to escape from here, he just knew Nappa would rip his damn head off…if Vegeta didn’t do it first. Red Commander’s slaves, at least, looked well-taken care of.

 

“Mistress…” He choked out; she was stronger than she looked. Her hips were smacking his ass so hard it kinda hurt… “We are called saiyans and we are a warrior race. Our home planet was destroyed. We were told a rain of meteors did it, but…We’ve heard rumors that it was Frieza who did it. I’ve seen him blow up planets…There was a prophecy that a super saiyan would appear to kill him.” 

 

The hammering stopped for a moment. 

 

“A super saiyan…?”

 

“So I’m gonna fight this guy.” Goku interrupted with a smirk on his face. “Can’t wait.” 

 

“What are you talking about...?” 

 

“Vegeta said I am a Super Saiyan. So we will fight if the prophecy is right.”

 

Bulma trusted Goku’s martial skills, but the thought of having a creature capable of blowing up planets anywhere near her Earth wasn’t amusing at all. She resumed her attentions, rocking her hips, gently guiding the cock in and out of the saiyan’s asshole. Even as her mind listed all the necessary preparations to face this new unexpected threat, her eyes admired the beautiful ass before her. Those cheeks were so round and firm, beautifully flushed. Her dark cock disappeared and re-emerged from between those glistening spheres. She could stare at it forever. 

 

“Who is this Frieza? Where is he now?” 

 

“He’s the Emperor of the Universe, M-mistress.” Raditz was panting now, moaning for every few words he managed to choke out. The pressure on his backside was increasing. It wouldn’t be long…Damn, if the bitch could fuck him hard again… “…I…ohh…we-we work for him. He will come here…if we don’t get back to base…” 

 

“Is he hot?” 

 

“…what…?”

 

“Is he a fine looking animal like yourself?” 

 

“…ah…n-no…? I don’t think so. He looks…he’s like a gecko…mistress…A pink, ugly gecko…” 

 

He sobbed and laughed at his own joke. He was trying so hard to free his hands now. He needed just a little more. His balls hurt so bad…

 

“17, inform Piccolo. I want everyone in full-alert.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

 

Raditz yowled when Red Commander slammed her hips against his ass, burying in one thrust the full girth and length of her cock. She continued hammering his asshole with unrelenting force, grabbing his hips for balance. His tail coiled around her waist, as if to ensure the unspoken promise was to be delivered this time.  
Bulma gritted her teeth. That tail was strong, but the iron belt of her smart little gadget protected her bones. The machine, however, did so much more than that. Aware males needed to be taken from behind by dominant partners; she had designed the powerful strap-on. It had enough force to make even Goku squeal like a pig, and its speed was the envy of most of the Z-special forces. An intricate net of cables and receptors connected the machine to her own nervous system, helping her feel the wonders of stuffing it inside someone. 

 

And Raditz, it seemed, would be his favorite hole to rape from now on. He was so tight! His asshole fit her dick like a glove and it continued spasming around it despite all the punishment it had already taken. Not even Goku was that good!

 

Raditz would learn to both love and hate that thing. At that moment, thinking wasn’t really possible for him anymore. Bulma had set the cock to vibration again and she was fucking the saiyan as hard and as fast as the strap-on would go. The poor saiyan was bawling like a dying bull as his ass was hammered relentlessly. Sweat sprinkled out of his flushed muscles as each impact jarred his body. The pressure was at its peak, and his poor cock was as swollen as it had ever been. 

 

Goku grew a bit concerned when his brother started convulsing underneath Bulma. His eyes had rolled back and he was gaping like a fish out of water. But before he could say a word, the saiyan stopped moving. One last shudder shook his body and then he slumped with a sigh.  
Bulma stepped back away from him, wiping some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her cock retracted until it was nothing but a small thin disk against her crotch. 

 

“Well, then. Go take a bath and then you can have something to eat. Bathroom is downstairs, kitchen’s upstairs.” She said, walking up to her desk on the far corner of the room. “Don’t attempt to take anything off and don’t try to leave Capsule Corporation compounds.”

 

Goku wasn’t sure his brother was awake after that, but after a few minutes, he started to move. With a torturous groan, he picked himself up. The floor underneath him was drenched in sweat, drool…and cum. Boy, he had never seen so much from a single fuck in his entire life. 

 

Without a word, not even looking up, Raditz shuffled away, his hands now hanging in front of him and what was left of his pride probably sobbing in some dark corner of his brain. All he had been able to retain was the freedom to go take a shower and fill his empty stomach. He was starving…


End file.
